Il était une fois
by Demetra83
Summary: Princesse Sam et Chevalier Jack... Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de princesse classique ! Encore un OS délire qui ne sera finalement pas un OS vu la longueur. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un moment, je viens de la retrouver... Bon je vous préviens, c'est n'importe quoi, encore un AU... Bonne lecture !


Pairing : Sam/Jack - pas de saison définie / AU / Romance - Humour - aventure

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec ;)

_Note : Merci à Padoune2620 pour l'idée qu'elle m'a donné malgré elle et désolée parce que c'est encore un grand délire de ma part. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)_

* * *

Il était une fois, une princesse. Une belle princesse - très belle, même selon certains. Elle avait été élevée par son père et son frère, à la suite de la mort de la reine. Comme le Roi Jacob avait voulu un second fils, il avait éduqué sa fille comme un vrai garçon manqué.

Son prénom, choisi par sa mère à sa naissance, était Samantha mais son père avait choisi le diminutif de Sam. Il lui avait enseigné l'art de la guerre, le combat à l'épée ainsi qu'à mains nues et l'équitation. Le précepteur de son frère, le prince héritier Mark, lui donnait des leçons d'astronomies et de mathématiques - afin qu'elle sache tenir les comptes du royaume. Elle apparaissait tout de même en seconde position dans la succession du trône.

C'était une jeune femme brillante mais désespérément seule. Son père étant le souverain du royaume, cela dissuadait les jeunes hommes de vouloir faire la cour à la jeune Samantha. Par ailleurs, les plus téméraires des jeunes héritiers étaient bien trop impressionnés par le roi pour tenter de percer les défenses du château. Son côté garçon manqué, malgré sa beauté, rebutait aussi la plupart de ceux qui auraient pu braver le courroux de son père.

Un jour, un chevalier du nom de Jack demanda une audience auprès du Roi Jacob. Celui-ci le reçut et fut passablement agacé par ses manières brusques et son ton autoritaire.

Il était venu accompagné d'un érudit à lunettes, qui semblait curieux et qui regardait partout, ainsi que d'un guerrier à la peau foncée, très silencieux.

"Votre Altesse, je demande votre assistance afin de combattre un ennemi très puissant, qui s'approche dangereusement de nos contrées. GatesWood est déjà cerné par les armées ennemies et Carter's land sera envahi sous peu, soyez-en sûr !"

"Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'attaque dont a été victime mon ami, le Roi George, d'Hammond's land ?"

"Oui, votre Altesse ! Le Seigneur Apophis, le chef des redoutés Goa'uld, l'a attaqué en pleine nuit et a capturé plusieurs de ses gardes avant d'en massacrer d'autres."

Le Roi Jacob baissa la tête pensif. Il avait entendu des rumeurs mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander plus d'informations à son ami. Il avait envoyé son fils, le prince héritier quérir l'aide d'un puissant sorcier, afin de guérir le mal qui le rongeait.

"Mon fils est absent mais je peux toujours confier mon armée à Sam !"

Le Roi envoya un de ses gardes chercher sa fille. Jack sembla ravi d'avoir réussi à convaincre le souverain - réputé borné et désagréable - de lui confier des hommes pour repousser le Seigneur Apophis au-delà des limites du territoire paisible de GatesWood.

Jack vit apparaitre le second fils du roi, en armure complète. Quand Sam ôta son heaume, Jack ne put retenir son cri de stupeur : "Mais c'est une femme !"

"Et alors ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas manier une épée aussi bien que vous, Chevalier ?" rétorqua la jeune femme.

Son père se garda d'intervenir, connaissant bien le caractère impétueux et affirmé de sa descendante. Il estimait qu'il avait bien fait de l'armer comme il l'avait fait. Après une adolescence compliquée, la jeune femme s'était assagie, elle était désormais la fierté de son père et le joyau le plus précieux de son royaume.

"J'estime qu'une femme, même de sang royal, devrait toujours sagement broder au coin du feu, gérer les repas pour la cour et surtout, trouver un mari digne de ce nom et assurer la descendance du royaume !"

"Remettez-vous en questions les choix de mon père ? Jugez-vous qu'il a commis une erreur en m'éduquant et me transmettant ses valeurs, me permettant ainsi d'assurer moi-même la fonction de souveraine si quelque malheur devait arriver à lui-même ou à mon frère, son héritier ?"

Les yeux de la princesse lançaient des éclairs et le chevalier dû baisser la tête. En effet, il venait de remettre en question une décision royale et le souverain étranger pouvait tout à fait gérer ses affaires sans son avis - même s'il trouvait que mettre une femme sur un trône était une erreur.

"Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, je ne cherchais nullement à vous offenser."

"J'accepterais vos excuses si vous laissez Sam vous accompagner dans votre croisade contre le Seigneur Apophis."

Malgré son armure, Sam se jeta aux pieds de son père.

"Père, je ne veux pas partir et vous abandonner !"

"Mon enfant, tu dois faire ton devoir, ce pour quoi je t'ai élevée. Je suis malade certes mais je survivrais pour voir ton retour, quand tu auras terrassé notre ennemi, l'empêchant de nous asservir !"

Sam savait que son père était bien plus malade qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Sa seule chance résidait dans un sorcier du nom de Selmak, qui vivait sur un territoire lointain, parmi un peuple nommé les Tok'ras. Mark était parti dès que son père en avait donné l'ordre mais les chances de trouver ce peuple et de ramener le sorcier avant le décès de leur père étaient minces.

Le Roi Jacob tourna la tête vers le chevalier Jack et celui-ci accepta l'aide offerte par le souverain.

Sam descendit de l'estrade où trônait son père pour se présenter officiellement à ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes.

"Je suis la Princesse Samantha" dit-elle, en hochant la tête face à l'érudit et à l'autre homme.

"Je suis Daniel et voici Teal'c. Il occupait un poste dans la garde personnelle du Seigneur Apophis mais il a décidé de se joindre à nous, pour empêcher les armées Goa'uld d'envahir les terres de vos alliés."

Teal'c se courba en deux face à la princesse mais il ne dit rien. Sam lui rendit la politesse, malgré l'étrangeté de ce salut.

La princesse quitta la salle du trône pour aller préparer ses affaires pour le voyage pendant que le roi rassemblait ses hommes. Malgré la confiance qu'il avait en sa fille, le Chevalier Jack semblait plus aguerri. Ainsi, il lui confia son armée, tout en s'assurant que Sam aurait sa place de bras droit auprès de l'homme. Il refusait que sa fille s'occupe du camp ou encore de la cuisine pour les soldats - c'était une princesse après tout !

"Et de toute façon, ma fille ne sait pas cuisiner, donc si vous et vos hommes vous voulez rester en vie, je vous conseille de la tenir loin des fourneaux !"

L'armée du Roi Jacob se mit en marche et Sam se joignit à ses trois nouveaux amis, chevauchant un magnifique pur-sang offert par son père pour sa majorité. Jack devait reconnaître qu'elle était bonne cavalière et que son cheval était robuste - car même si la jeune femme était plus légère que la plupart des cavaliers, elle portait tout de même une cotte de mailles et des jambières en cuir.

Elle discutait avec Daniel, qui peinait à rester sur sa monture et Jack leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit le sujet de leur conversation.

"Ma parole, je suis maudit !" gronda-t-il, pour le bénéfice de Teal'c.

"Un problème, O'Neill ?"

"Cette... fille est aussi versée dans les vieux ouvrages poussiéreux que notre linguiste ! C'est impossible ! Je sens déjà des maux de tête arriver !"

Si cela avait été dans sa nature, Teal'c aurait rit mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait quel valeureux guerrier était Jack O'Neill mais aussi que le seul art qu'il maitrisait était celui de la guerre.

Après avoir chevauché toute la journée, l'armée fit une halte à la limite des terres d'Hammond's land. Sam pouvait voir, en plaine, les terres brûlées et ravagées par leurs ennemis. Elle retint un haut-le-coeur et descendit prendre soin de son cheval, Naquadah. Elle lui fit ses soins avec patience et fermeté et Jack surprit quelques officiers l'observer.

"N'avez-vous pas de tâche à accomplir ? Si vous êtes oisifs, venez visiter ma tente, je vous trouverais une occupation !" gronda-t-il.

'_Voilà pourquoi les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans une armée, elles distraient les soldats de leur travail !'_ pensa-t-il.

Pour plus de précaution, il demanda Teal'c de veiller devant la tente de la princesse cette nuit, pour lui éviter tout ennui. Son père disait qu'elle savait se battre mais Jack restait un chevalier et devait veiller sur sa sécurité.


End file.
